Helping Danna, un!
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: i don't own Naruto,rated M because of weird scenes ... Deidara feels things for Sasori but he never though that he would walk shirtless into his room, asking to be sucked... Deidara X Sasori
1. Chapter 1

Hello my loves. This is for yaoi fans; meaning boy x boy.

I never put disclaimers, because, this is fanfiction! If I owned the thing, I wouldn't write here! Enjoy…

Chapter 1

Another day passed, with Deidara trying to set his mind straight. Every time the blond was around his redhead partner, he felt strange. After a big and not that enjoyable talk with Konan, he found out, that this kind of feeling; is called love. Afterwards, he tried to understand what the puppet master felt towards him, which was very difficult, because of Sasori's emotionless face. Deidara couldn't understand the reason of his affection towards the puppet master. He was a cold, heartless, selfish puppet, who thought that art is eternal.

Deidara was brought back from his daydream, when he heard a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Sasori.

"Hey brat, I need some help."

Deidara was so turned on just by looking at his bare chest.

"W-what, un?" he shuttered.

"I said come here brat and help your Danna with a big problem, he has." Sasori said annoyed because of the blonde's disobedience.

"W-what kind of problem, un?"

"I want you to suck on something for me." Sasori said calmly, while the blonde paled.

He was shocked by Sasori's suggestion. He gathered his courage and asked…

"What d-do you want me to suck, yeah?"

"What do you think brat?" Sasori asked annoyed.

"I-I don't know, un." Deidara lied.

Sasori pushed him on the bed and towered him, settling in between the bomber's legs. Deidara's heartbeat was going nuts, when Sasori leaned in, his warm breath on his own lips, making his biggest desire come closer; a kiss. This time, unlike his dreams, Sasori stopped.

"Will you suck on it?" Sasori asked impatient as always.

"In this p-position, un?"

"There is no other way to suck on it when you are a puppet, brat."

"R-really, un?" Deidara asked still without a clue, how he was going to complete his task.

"Just suck on my eye, brat; the poison I dropped in, is killing my sight!"

You little perverts, what did you think? You have dirty minds like Deidara! One chapter left, have fun.

**VOTE AT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**I CAST MY SPELL ON YOU, TO PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW…**

BTW, love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

So, here is chapter two, enjoy…

Chapter 2

Deidara P.O.V.

"Um… sure…" I said somewhat disappointed.

"Are you ok, brat?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, I guess, un…"

I lied again and closed my eyes leaning up to do as he asked me, but when I collided with the warm surface, I realized it wasn't his eye; it was his mouth! My eyes widened when his tongue darted into my mouth. He, Sasori Danna was kissing me! I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We battled in dominance, in which I gladly let him win. I was so happy this was happening that I didn't care.

When we broke away, I was panting, while Sasori was too busy smirking. He made his way to the door, but I grabbed his hand, making him stop.

"What about your eye, un?" I asked softly.

"You really are blonde, brat. It was just a way for you to kiss me." He told me emotionless.

"Danna?" I questioned.

"Hnmm…" he said to let me know he was listening to me.

I gathered my courage again and let it all out…

"I love you, yeah…"

We stood there staring at each other in an awkward silence. He suddenly reached out his hand for me to take, which I did. He pulled me into a tight embrace, making me melt. It felt like heaven.

"You know, I really haven't felt this way for anyone, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He said and I looked up at his always peaceful face, smiling.

"You should be happy, because now, we are together, un!"

He looked down at me and for the first time in his life, he smiled! Everything was great, my life was now complete. I thought that nothing could make it better, but I was wrong.

"As for earlier, I love you too, brat!" he said and pulled me into a passionate kiss, making me blush.

Now I know, if my Danna, ever needs my help; I'm going to be there, ready to help!

THE END

I would help Sasori too, if you know what I mean… ;-P

That was it. Review to tell me your opinion!

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL,

And don't forget to lllloooovvvveeee Akatsuki! ( lol )!


End file.
